Obtain information regarding psychological changes over time shown by individual subjects who have sustained traumatic head injuries. Evaluation will take place in the areas of motor functions, psychomotor functions, sensory-perceptual ability, intellectual functions, complex auditory and non-auditory perceptual abilities, flexibility and adaptabiltiy in problem solving and thought processes, and abilities in the area of concept formation, reasoning, and logical analysis. Some additional measures will be evaluated to ascertain the status of emotional adjustment of the subjects. Study the change over time in areas of audition and response to vestibular stimulation, to include a study of the recovery of audiologic and vestibular function, any relationships between these two and degree of recovery, and which aspects of the initial neurological, audiologic, or vestibular tests have specific predictive significance regarding the outcome one year after traumatic brain injury.